In recent years, the number of devices capable of recording activity data of a user has increased. Moreover, such devices have become more affordable and easier to carry on a user's person. The increased accessibility of such devices may lead one to believe that users of these devices have successfully replaced their unhealthy behaviors with healthy behaviors. However, the data recorded and provided to these users is not sufficient to identify the behavioral changes required to most efficiently improve a user's health. Additionally, clinicians, such as physicians, surgeons, nutritionists, etc., lack sufficient tools, devices, or systems that identify certain behaviors of a user or patient that result in certain effects. The lack of such tools, devices, or systems lead to a user or a patient being provided with inefficient guidance to change their behaviors, resulting in ineffective health improvements, if any.